


[podfic] Displays of Affection

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [38]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Platonic Kissing, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Right. See. You gotta understand, Tony was, by nature, avery affectionate person.Tony & Dummy ficlet. Written for a prompt on a kissing meme





	[podfic] Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Displays of Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/421899) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 

** **

**Title: [Displays of Affection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/421899) **

**Author: ** ** [icarus_chained](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Iron Man (movie'verse)

**Pairing:** gen

**Length:** 00:03:26 

Download link:** [click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/39%20\(IM\)%20_Displays%20of%20Affection_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
